Towards My Light
by Anima270
Summary: Aftermath of my twoshot 'My Light'. SasuNaru, some KakaIru and other pairings./ Sasuke is finally coming home. When he does he finds out that he left Naruto something much more than just memories. Mpreg.
1. Sasuke

Welcome peoples to my new, new fan fiction! This is the after math of my two shot 'My Light.' If you guys liked that small thing, You will love this! If you did read it koodles for you. I can't believe I wrote something like that when I take a look back at it. I'm usually a very happy person. (Oh, almost forgot me being a sadistic bastard at time too.) Probably wrote that to let all my angst out or something….. If you didn't read it you will still understand the story. I know that some of you guys were anticipating this for a while now, so let's get to the story now! Ooh! Shiny…………

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or anything that would go into that category. If I did it would be so kawaii!! But sadly I don't……. Unless Masashi Kishimoto would be willing to give his life's work to make a certain raven haired girl very happy. So how about it?

--

_Know you think that I shouldn't still love you,_

_Or tell you that._

_But if I didn't say it, well I'd still have felt it _

_where's the sense in that? _

_I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder _

_Or return to where we were I will go down with this ship _

_And I won't put my hands up and surrender _

_There will be no white flag above my door _

_I'm in love and always will be _

_I know I left too much mess and _

_destruction to come back again _

_And I caused nothing but trouble _

_I understand if you can't talk to me again _

_And if you live by the rules of "it's over" _

_Then I'm sure that that makes sense _

-White Flag by Dido-

--

"Okaa-san!! I missed you so much while you were gone!! Kakashi-jiji wouldn't go out and train with me. He said he was too busy playing something called sex with Iruka-jiji." Exclaimed Sora to the seventeen year old blonde 'mother'. The blonde hair blue eyed male looked pretty furious after the comment that his four year old son had made. He knew that he shouldn't have left his precious little boy with Kakashi. Even if Iruka-sensei was there, that still didn't counter that lecherous scarecrow that was once his jounin teacher. But he was the only person free at the time, and it was relevant for him to be in Sunagakure for the Kage meeting to built stronger alliances between the countries.

"Really what else did he say Sora-chan?" Naruto asked his little boy while trying to hold back a twitch. He wasn't doing a good job though. Giant cerulean eyes, same as his looked up at him.

"Don't call me Sora-chan! I am a boy!!" Shouted Sora. He pouted and crossed his arms while still continuing to look at his 'mother'. Naruto lightly chuckled at him.

"Yes, but you will always be my little Sora-chan." Happily replied Rokudaime. Yes after a rough life he had finally achieved his dream. Or his old dream, he would say to friends close to him. Becoming Hokage wasn't enough anymore. It would never be enough with a hole gaping through his now dismantled heart. The only way for him to be at peace once again is if Sasuke came back home. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that he didn't miss Sasuke. But it seems that, that wish will never come true now. It has been a little over five years now since that mission to retrieve Sasuke back. Five years since that incident at the Valley of the End. That was the day their sacred bond had been broken.

"Okaa-san, are you kay? You spaced out for a while." Worriedly pronounced the raven haired boy. Naruto mentally cursed for his son's perceptiveness. He most likely got it from his father.

"Yeah, I'm fine Sora-chan. Now why won't you tell me everything that Kakashi-jiji did so I know what to do with him." Devilishly responded Naruto to his son. Sora gave his mom an innocent look; not knowing that anything that might come out of his mouth will probably result to a dismantled looking man with grey defying hair. (Poor Kakashi)

--

SASUKE'S POV

I am finally going home to my most precious person. I would have gone back to Konohagakure sooner if it wasn't for that snake bastard. I had to wait for the perfect timing to dispose of him. If I didn't I would've never seen my precious angel again. He is the reason I keep on living even when I thought that all hope was lost. He is my light. My light towards my freedom, and true happiness in this hell.

I've been traveling for what seemed like centuries when in actuality it was probably mere months. Each day is a step closer to him. Each day I feel closer to him. I hope when I am home, if I can still call Konoha my home he will forgive me for all that I have caused not just him, but to everyone that was once near and dear to me. In my dreams I see his true smiles directed towards me. He laughs and I smile at him while he acts like the clumsy dobe he always was, and always will be. My dobe. Naruto I am only a days away. Just wait. I am coming back to you.

--

NORMAL POV

"So Sora-chan, ya excited about your first day at the academy?" Quietly inquired Naruto to his over ecstatic son. He already knew the answer to his obvious question.

"Yea!! Okaa-san can we go? Can we go yet?!" Asked Sora as he continued to jump up and down.

"Ugh……. Sora-chan it is only six in the morning. You have to wait another two hours honey." Mumbled Naruto as he further snuggled into his bed.

"But Okaa-san you're supposed to be in the office now. Did you forget that meeting with the elders again?" Questioned the boy. Naruto's stunning cerulean eyes quickly shot open. He jumped out of bed chanting the word shit over and over again. Sora sighed at his okaa-san's immaturity. Sometimes he acted much more maturely than the blonde, and he was FIVE! It was a daily activity. He was trying to put on his clothes which consisted of jounin pants, shirt, and vest. Over it was a robe like attire that on the back said 'Rokudaime' with a fire type design flourishing the back of it as well. (If you are confused think of what the Yondaime wore. SPOILER: A.K.A. His father, Minato Namikaze.)

He looked in the mirror and sighed. He may be the strongest in the village but that has nothing to do with his built though. He may have grown a few inches over the years but he was still shorter than half of the women in the village. His figure was to the least say girlish. It was wiry and flimsical. Maybe that was the reason before he became Hokage when he went on missions he was hit on by the male population so many times. Curse genetics. But this wasn't the time to complain about this type of stuff. He ran into the kitchen of his three bedroom two bathroom apartment grabbed an instant ramen. (For later.)

"I'm sorry Sora-chan, but I can't take you to the academy-" Naruto said adding emphasize to the chan. Sora pouted.

"Iruka-sensei will take you though. You're in his class. He will take care of you. I promise to pick you up though. Kay?" Inquired Naruto, but before Sora could reply yes Naruto was gone.

--

Later…….

"I can't believe that those two old hags are still alive after all these years!! How old are they exactly? 100?! No that's too young, even for them!" Shouted Naruto to the world. Sakura sighed. She and Naruto had gotten a lot closer over the years. They have become best friends to say the least. They would tell each other everything. From major things to minor. This was one of those minor things though.

"How dare they say that about me!! They better sleep with one eye open tonight!" Screamed Naruto to the world for everyone to hear.

"Naruto calm down. It's not helping anything with you yelling. Actually it's making things worse. It's just giving me a headache." Said Sakura annoyedby her friends antics. Naruto quieted a tad down after that, but only a tad.

After Sasuke left the village Sakura had grown out of her fan girl phase. (If you can call it that.) She figured out on her own that she only had a sort of respect for him. She even was happy when Naruto had told her that he and Sasuke were together. But that was before the betrayal. Naruto seemed so broken it still amazed her that he's almost his old self now. Even when he's not his old self entirely anymore it's still good to have those joyous smiles and laughter once every blue moon. She now was dating Lee. She had only agreed to date him when he promised one date and if she didn't like it, he would leave her alone. She obliged to it, and at the end of the day to say the least; she had almost fallen head over heels over him. Keyword is almost. (lol)

But once she heard after a month Sasuke left, that Naruto was pregnant with his child. Sakura felt anger surge through her veins. Naruto was pregnant….. And alone. She vowed that if Sasuke ever came back she would protect blonde boy from people like HIM. No one would hurt the blonde boy ever again.

They were now heading towards Naruto's office for some fun which consisted of paperwork, some paperwork, and well more paperwork! Naruto was still rambling about stupid old people while he turned the doorknob and opened the door. Both froze; their mouths opened, stunned of what was in front of them.

"Sasuke..."

"It's nice to see you too dobe."

--

There, I hoped that you guys liked it. It's kind of short though. Oh well it's only the prologue after all. I put some of the parts from 'My light' in it as a reference of sorts for the story. So people whom didn't read the two shot, let's just say that you guys are very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, lucky people that I decided to do this. Great now time to get ready for the seven hours of joy at school which I would like to call hell. See ya peoples whenever I update next! And Kishimoto, if you don't want Naruto I am willing to take it off of your hands…….Come on. I know you want to……….


	2. I Missed You

Hi again peoples. I hopes that you guys like the prologue/ first chapter of this fanfic. If not why are you reading this? No but seriously I hoped you guys liked it. I promise you that I will try to update as much as I can but I also have other stories that I want to work on as well. Like for example 'Hate that I love You' and my baby; 'The Kyuubi Child'. But don't worry about me discontinuing this story cuz I luv this one too. Now on with the new chapter! WOOT!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto sadly. (Me very sad now.) If I did I would be rich and would have built my evil lair/laboratory somewhere very secretive. (Not on the peak of Mount Everest. No siree.) Okay now I am just babbling. I should stop before I am completely off task. Ooh! I see something shiny... (Sorry I have a problem with shiny things, Oh look there is another one! lol)

One more thing; HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU NARUTO-CHAN!! WOOT!! If it's Naruto's Birthday then mine is coming up in only a matter of days. So... where are my presents peoples?! lol

--

_How can you see into my eyes_

_Like open doors?_

_Lading you down into my core,_

_Where I've become so numb._

_Without a soul,_

_My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold,_

_Until you find it there and lead it back_

_Home._

_Now that I know what I'm without,_

_You can't just leave me._

_Breathe into me and make me real._

_Bring me to life._

-Bring Me To Life by Evanescence

--

A Little Recap Of The Story Shall We...

_After Sasuke left the village Sakura had grown out of her fan girl phase. (If you can call it that.) She figured out on her own that she only had a sort of respect for him. She even was happy when Naruto had told her that he and Sasuke were together. But that was before the betrayal. Naruto seemed so broken it still amazed her that he's almost his old self now. Even when he's not his old self entirely anymore it's still good to have those joyous smiles and laughter once every blue moon. She now was dating Lee. She had only agreed to date him when he promised one date and if she didn't like it, he would leave her alone. She obliged to it, and at the end of the day to say the least; she had almost fallen head over heels over him. Keyword is almost. (lol)_

_But once she heard after a month Sasuke left, that Naruto was pregnant with his child. Sakura felt anger surge through her veins. Naruto was pregnant….. And alone. She vowed that if Sasuke ever came back she would protect blonde boy from people like HIM. No one would hurt the blonde boy ever again._

_They were now heading towards Naruto's office for some fun which consisted of paperwork, some paperwork, and well more paperwork! Naruto was still rambling about stupid old people while he turned the doorknob and opened the door. Both froze; their mouths opened, stunned of what was in front of them._

_"Sasuke..."_

_"It's nice to see you too dobe._"

--

"Sasuke..."

"It's nice to see you too dobe." Said the familiar face. This was not happening. He had to be dreaming. But if this was a dream it seemed so real and he didn't want it to end, no this wasn't a dream; if it was then he wouldn't feel so emotional at this moment. Sasuke had finally come back to Konohagakure. He had finally come back home, to the people that cared about him. Naruto didn't care why he had came back, he was just glad that he came back. Sakura's mouth was still wide opened like a gaping fish. Time passed right on by. Then she somehow got over the shock and instinctively wrapped a protective arm around Naruto like a mother protecting her younglings from vultures.

"Stay away from Naruto, Sasuke! He has already been through enough! He doesn't need the likes of you!" Ordered the only pink-haired female in the room. Naruto didn't move at all. It appeared as if he had frozen in time from pure astonishment.

"You are not the boss of me, Sa-ku-ra." Stated as a matter of factly from Sasuke whom looked irritated at the moment.

"Naruto. Naruto? Naruto! Snap out of it already!" Screamed Sakura as she gently slapped his face back and forth. (Which is still pretty hard, might I add.) He had finally come out of his daze.

"Huh...What!?" Said Naruto as he turned to Sakura.

"Oh. Huh-hem...Sakura inform the elders about the return of Uchiha Sasuke and I will be in here discussing him about his punishment about abandoning the village." Ordered Naruto as he went into Hokage mode. Sakura hesitantly nodded her head and bowed before she left and closed the door; the two now left alone.

"I see that you have finally gotten what you always wanted Naruto-chan." Said the pale raven as he looked towards the hokage mountain.

"I lost this dream a long time ago, because of you Sasuke." Replied the blonde-haired Hokage.

"Hn. " Came the reply the last of the Uchihas.

"So, Sasuke tell me why you came back." Declared Naruto as he gave a defiant smirk towards the raven.

"I came back because of you, Naruto." Stated Sasuke as he gave a rare, small, gentle smile towards his old lover, asking him to forgive him for what he had done in the past. Naruto felt like a weight has been lifted up from his over bearing shoulders seeing that Sasuke was asking for forgiveness in his own special way.

"So teme... let me think about your punishment...hmm" Said Naruto playfully. The old nickname 'teme' made Sasuke feel as if things would somehow go back to where things were before he left. He didn't care if Naruto would lock him up for the rest of his days. Just so as long as he was able to see those smiles and hear his unusually soft laughters again from his dobe he would be content.

"Just spill it already, dobe." Informed the raven.

"You're no fun. and don't call me that you teme!? For your information I am not dead last anymore. See!" Articulated the blonde as he pointed to the hat on top of his head that read Rokudaime on it.

"You are always going to be a dobe to me, urasontakachi." Replied Sasuke as a smirk decorated his porcelain face.

"Teme... But anyway as for your punishment for leaving Konohagakure. Since you didn't actually do anything to hurt our people or do anything to try to destroy Konoha I can't punish you for anything major for except house arrest for a month. I guess I will tell the Anbu later about it then." Articulated the seventeen year old Rokudaime.

"Hn." Responded Sasuke. Sasuke was very content with the outcome. Sure was on house arrest for about a month but he was still able to see he most precious person.

"So teme what happened in the last five years that you have been gone?" Questioned the boy with stunning cerulean eyes and gold as the sun hair.

"I killed Orochimaru two years after I had left Konoha for him. Then once I was ready, I set out to find my brother, Itachi and kill him. I did in the end. But I missed something or someone. Then I had realized I missed my most important person... You." Informed Sasuke. Naruto was too busy listening to what Sasuke had said that he didn't even know that Sasuke was walking towards him and that they were now only a few feet apart from each other now.

"I missed you too, Sasuke." Said Naruto as he stood up and wrapped his arms around Sasuke in a heart-warming hug; something that they both needed. Their faces now mere inches apart. Oh how Sasuke had missed this. The warmth of his dobe. He wanted to taste those tantalizing lips that he had been dreaming about since the day at the Valley of the End. He leaned in closer to Naruto...then somebody burst through the door. Both males stopped what their were in the middle of to look up and see whom had interrupted them. Sasuke didn't look all that happy at the moment. (Poor Sasuke-chan. You will have your time, don't worry! lol)

"Okaa-san!! You said that you would pick me up after school was over!!" Shouted a boy with raven hair like Sasuke's and rare blue eyes like his mother. Naruto looked embarrassed and Sasuke... well confused.

"Okaa-san?"

--

I know that this chapter is kind of short, but no complaining becuz at least I updated it. But for the next chapter I just know that you will 'Love' Sora-chan's response to his 'father' coming back home. Mwahahahahahaha. Tell me if there are any errors in it or anything, or if you like the story tell me!! Cuz reviews give me a boost to write the next chapter for no apparent reason. Until next time peoples! One last time; HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARU-CHAN!!


	3. Huh?

Hi peoples!! Sorry about not updating, and I don't want to give you guys any excuses but my brother trashed my computer...again. Me is very sad and all my work is now gone except for this new chapter. ( I guess I will have to copy and paste later...lol) So pwease don't be mad at me. If you are mad be mad at my brother, after all he IS the devil's right hand man. uh ohh... he read part of the beginning. I am going to be in trouble. Well enjoy while I beg for my life. (Damn you Otouto!!) Hmm...maybe I should have more passwords, no 20 is already enough... I hope. lol

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto whatsoever. If I did I wouldn't be here in my sunroom writing and typing fanfiction to you guys. I would make it happen in the manga/anime. But my drawing is suckish so all hope is lost in that idea.

--

A little recap for you peoples...

_"I missed you too, Sasuke." Said Naruto as he stood up and wrapped his arms around Sasuke in a heart-warming hug; something that they both needed. Their faces now mere inches apart. Oh how Sasuke had missed this. The warmth of his dobe. He wanted to taste those tantalizing lips that he had been dreaming about since the day at the Valley of the End. He leaned in closer to Naruto...then somebody burst through the door. Both males stopped what their were in the middle of to look up and see whom had interrupted them. Sasuke didn't look all that happy at the moment. (Poor Sasuke-chan. You will have your time, don't worry! lol)_

_"Okaa-san!! You said that you would pick me up after school was over!!" Shouted a boy with raven hair like Sasuke's and rare blue eyes like his mother. Naruto looked embarrassed and Sasuke... well confused._

_"Okaa-san?"_

--

_yoki senu ai ni jiyuu ubawaretai ne _

_ Oh hitome de wakatta no_

_tsumetai kotoba to atatakai KISU ageru yo  
_

_This is love, this is love_

_yoru to asa no hazama furueru te de  
_

_DEJIKAME sasaete toraeru hito  
_

_ushiro kara sotto dakitsuku hito  
_

_nanika iitai kedo  
_

_tsugi no shunkan mou asa na no_

_hageshii ame mo fui ni mebaeru ai mo  
_

_Oh fuan to yasuragi no  
_

_tsumetai makura to atatakai BEDDO ni naru yo  
_

_This is love, this is love_

**English version for those who can't read it...**

_I want my freedom taken away by sudden love  
_

_Oh I knew it from the first time I saw you  
_

_I will give you my cold words and a warm kisses  
_

_This is love, this is love  
_

_There is a person taking a picture capturing the moment that is between night and day,  
_

_With shaking hands, supporting the digital camera  
_

_From behind quietly, a person hugs  
_

_Something wants to be said  
_

_But next moment, it has already dawned  
_

_That strong rain and the sudden love that sprouts  
_

_Oh the anxiety and the peacefulness  
_

_It becomes the cold pillow, the warm bed  
_

_This is love, this is love  
_

_This is love, this is love_

_-By Utada Hikaru (My favorite singer.)  
_

--

"Okaa-san? Who is this?!" Screeched an infuriated Sora!!

"Okaa-san? Naruto is he yours?" Asked Sasuke, an obvious ponderment on his usually stoic face.

"Well...uh..he..is..." Said Naruto trying to conjure up the words of what to say him and to his son.

"Yeah I am his son!! Now get your grubby hands off of my Okaa-san you meanie!! NOW!!" Screamed the four year old boy as he charged at the so called meanie. Sasuke easily side-stepped the raven haired boy and said boy fell face flat into the cold, hard ground of the office. Somehow this scene seemed kind of familiar to the blonde-haired blue-eyed hokage but he just let it slide with ease. Sasuke sweat dropped. (A.K.A. Remember something similar happened to Konohamaru. lol)

"Itai...YOU DID THIS!! I am-" Shouted Sora but was stopped by his 'mom' as the blonde grabbed his left earlobe.

"Itai!! That hurts Okaa-san!!" Complained the raven haired boy. Naruto left go of his ear after

"Sora-chan!! Behave yourself NOW!!" Ordered the Rokudaime. They argued for a good amount and Sasuke felt like he was out of place with the two screeching on the top of their lungs. Boy were they loud. There was a knock at the door; the three in the room turned towards the direction of where the door was.

"Uh...Naruto the elders want to see Uchiha. They said to be there in five minutes. " Pronounced the pink-haired shinobi. Naruto nodded, smiled at his pink-haired friend, and waved Sasuke to come follow him; the raven haired teen didn't hesitate and followed the smaller man through the corridors. There were a lot of questions racing through his mind though. Naruto has a son? And said son called him 'mom'. The dobe could always give him a headache. That left a small, barely noticable smile on his porcelain face. But it was replaced with a scowl as he was thinking of SOME WOMAN with his koibito.

"Sora-chan I will meet you back home, kay? And we will talk about it." Said Naruto as he gave a delicate smile to his child. You could see a faint blush decorating Sasuke's face.

"Hmmph." Was Sora's only reply. Naruto chuckled lightly and exited the office with Sasuke following behind him.

--

**SASUKE'S POV**

As we slowly walked towards the room where the elders were held in I couldn't stop gazing at Naruto's ass. It looked so soft and round. I should look away before I get a 'small' problem. I looked and could see that Naruto began talking to me again while I was staring at him inapropiately.

"Teme are you listening to me?!" Impatiently inquired Naruto as he turned around to glare at me head on.

"Hn." Was my only reply to his question.

"Naruto I wanted to ask a question. Why was that boy calling you Okaa-san?" I got no answer. I tried to get a better look at his face and it was as red as a tomato.

"Uhh...that's my son." Naruto responded. I felt like shit. Here I was... in Konoha to get MY blonde back and he was already taken by somebody else. A part of me wants to kill that woman he married or was with, but he is my most precious person and if he is happy then I should be happy as well. But I am not. What he said earlier about loving me still gives me a little hope that he could be mine someday again.

"So who is the mother of your son?" I questioned. He looks at me funny as we stopped in our tracks to continue the conversation.

"Huh? What are you talking about Teme? I don't have a wife?" He declared to me. I inwardly sighed in relief of the news.

"Then who is the mother of your son?" I articulated to him. His face turned a familiar beet red. I don't know if I should chuckle at his cute antics or I should be repulsed to find out the bitch who slept with my Koibito.

"Uh...I am his mom Sasuke." Naruto replied. I could only stare at him in seriousness, wonderment, and confusion with one question going through my mind. What. The. Fuck is going on?!

--

Sorry it is short but I have a concert coming up in an hour or two and this was as far as I could get without being late for my concert. After all I have been working on it for two months straight, five times a week. So damn straight I better be there. But anyways I hoped that you guys enjoyed the short chapter and I promise to update in the very near future for you guys. I guess it is bye bye for now peoples. (For some reason I write kind of perverted now. Like in my other story 'Different Way To Spend The Year'. I couldn't stop making every chapter sound perverted and the end of the new updated chapter didn't help either. Oops! I am getting off of topic now. I am going to stop before I bore you guys to death. (lol) Ciao for now peoples.


	4. My Son

Hello my readers. Here is the next chapter for Towards My Light. I must say as a note though that I have been on a mad updating spree. I mean I updated four of my stories in the last three days. Frankly that is quite a lot. And I won't be doing this for long because right now school is my main priority, this is second. But I will never stop updating for you guys because I love this. (lol) So without a further ado here is the next chapter for the story.

Disclaimer: If you think I will ever have a chance at owning Naruto then you are sadly Mistaken. Only in my dreams, only in my dreams peoples.

--

I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

'Cause your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

You used to captivate me

By your resonating light

Now I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face it haunts

My once pleasant dreams

Your voice it chased away

All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

But though you're still with me

I've been alone all along

-My Immortal by Evanescence

--

A flashback In case you people have forgotten what had happened in the previous chapter.....

_"So who is the mother of your son?" I questioned. He looks at me funny as we stopped in our tracks to continue the conversation._

_"Huh? What are you talking about Teme? I don't have a wife?" He declared to me. I inwardly sighed in relief of the news._

_"Then who is the mother of your son?" I articulated to him. His face turned a familiar beet red. I don't know if I should chuckle at his cute antics or I should be repulsed to find out the bitch who slept with my Koibito._

_"Uh...I am his mom Sasuke." Naruto replied. I could only stare at him in seriousness, wonderment, and confusion with one question going through my mind. What. The. Fuck is going on?!_

--

**SASUKE'S POV**

Wait just a second. What did he just say? I think I must have heard wrong.

"What? Sorry I didn't quite catch that? Could you speak a little louder?" I asked. His face grew even redder, if that is possible.

"You heard me, you bastard!!! I am his mom!!!" He shouted. I am utterly stunned. My mouth like a gaping fish, which is very un-Uchiha like I might add. But how? Now I am even more confused than before. The dobe could always give me a headache.

"What? How?" Were the words that came out of my mouth. Damnit I need answers and I need them now before my head explodes!!!

"Well a certain demon named Kyuubi decided to play around with my insides after our first time remember Sasuke?" This time it was my turn to blush a deep shade of red on my pale porcelain like skin from the memories I had gotten. Wait,......but then that would mean.......

"So you're s-saying......." The words couldn't even make it out of my lips. It appears to be that I lost the ability to speak at this point. My brother would laugh at me if he was still alive.

"Yeah.... that would mean that he is your son too." Spoke my blonde-haired angel. My eyes the size of saucers. So all of these years I had a son that I had not one clue about until now. Then it hit me. I left him alone. Pregnant. With my child. So much guilt has filled me that I feel like I am about to explode from the despairity.

"Sorry." That was the only thing that came from my lips. Damn it!! There is so much I want to say, need to say to him but I am afraid. I am a coward.

"It's okay Sasuke. You didn't know." Said my most precious person. I look up at him and he gives me one of his rare, delicate smiles that I have only seen a handful of times.

"No it's not Naruto. I should have been here with you. I should have-" I didn't even get to finished before the door slammed opened and I was dragged in there by the old hags. I tell him with my charcoal eyes that we will finish this later.

--

**Normal POV**

As Sasuke vanished from sight, Naruto strolled back to his office with many things on his mind. What was Sasuke going to say? Does He still love me as much as he says? Does he believe me? And so much more.

"Naruto!!!!" Exclaimed a female voice. The blonde-haired Rokudaime looked up to see Sakura running towards him.

"What is it Sakura-chan?" Asked the Hokage.

"Sora-chan is painting the Hokage's mountain.......again." The pink-haired shinobi replied.

"OH HELL NO!!!! HE BETTER NOT HAVE PAINTED MY FACE!!! WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU LITTLE RUNT!! YOU BETTER RUN!!!!" Naruto screamed on top of his lungs as he ran away into the distance.

'Like Father like son.' Were along the lines of Sakura's thoughts. She sighed and went on her way to visit a certain boyfriend of hers. Hopefully he won't be with his weirdo of a sensei. (Sorry but I think that Gai is a complete weirdo and I have a feeling that I am not alone. lol)

--

"Uchiha, Sasuke. We know that Naruto already told you of your punishment for leaving the village am I correct?" Asked one of the people on the council.

"Hn." Was the only anwer they could muster out of the raven-haired teen.

"But has he told you that our vote is above him? Hm?" Sneered a woman with short, light, brown hair.

'What?! How the hell is that possible?!?' Thought the Uchiha.

"Judging by the facial expression on your face you didn't know, did you? We could put you in prison for the rest of your years, or even worse......the penalty death." The woman stated with a maniacal grin plastered on her pale face. Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"But we're not going to do that. After all we do have much better plans for you........" The brown-haired woman trailed off, getting a little closer than Sasuke felt comfortable.

"Natsue-san please refrain yourself from that please." Ordered a voice from behind. The woman known as Natsue narrowed her dark-brown eyes at the intruder.

"Just tell him of his punishment before I become old like you." Pronounced the intruder. Natsue snarled.

"He either gets life imprisonment.......or he could reproduce heirs for the Uchiha bloodline." Natsue declared to the person at the door.

"But didn't you know....." The person trailed off. Sasuke smirked.

"What? Is there something of importance that you need to tell us of." Natsue orderly questioned.

"Sasuke already has a son." The person stated as a matter of factly. Sasuke's smirk grew larger, and some of the council members just stared in disbelief.

--

Me is done with another chapter!!!! Yay!! Sorry if I have left it at a bad place for you guys though but I am in a hurry and I only have a limited time to write this so please excuse any errors you see in this chapter. Ugh.... I have a major book report due on friday and I haven't even read the book yet. I guess it's skimming time! Bye peoples!! I promise to update soon for you guys. Ciao for now.


	5. House Arrest

HI my wonderful readers. Sorry if I haven't updated this story in a while but School has become a major drag. Wow that kind of sounded like Shikamaru. But anyways I hope you peoples aren't mad at me for not updating in a while. Blame my school if you want to put the blame on someone or something. But here it is. My newest chapter in all of it's glory. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: If I did own Naruto. (Which I don't.) Do you think I would be in my room typing up fanfiction about it right now. Yeah, I thought so. lol

--

_I woke up in a dream today_

_To the cold of the static, and put my cold feet on the floor_

_Forgot all about yesterday_

_Remembering I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore_

_A little taste of hypocrisy_

_And I'm left in the wake of the mistake, slow to react_

_Even though you're so close to me_

_You're still so distant, and I can't bring you back_

_It's true_

_The way I feel_

_Was promised by your face_

_The sound of your voice_

_Painted on my memories_

_Even if you're not with me_

_I'm with you_

-With You by Linkin Park-

--

OOH! A flashback............

_"Just tell him of his punishment before I become old like you." Pronounced the intruder. Natsue snarled._

_"He either gets life imprisonment.......or he could reproduce heirs for the Uchiha bloodline." Natsue declared to the person at the door._

_"But didn't you know....." The person trailed off. Sasuke smirked._

_"What? Is there something of importance that you need to tell us of." Natsue orderly questioned._

_"Sasuke already has a son." The person stated as a matter of factly. Sasuke's smirk grew larger, and some of the council members just stared in disbelief._

--

"What do you mean that he already has a son?!" Natsue shouted.

"It's exactly what it means, Natsue." The person came out of the shadows. Her pink-hair, her most noticable feature.

"Don't tell me................" Natsue trailed off, her eyes slowly narrowing by each second.

"You guys are such simple-minded. If I told you to jump off a bridge, would you? We lied to you. The Naruto's son has the Uchiha blood running through his veins. Why do you think he ran off for nine months sometime after Sasuke left the village. He certainly wasn't looking for him if that was what you were thinking. And he mysteriously comes back with a newborn child that have rare sky blue eyes just like him? I thought that that was a big hint for you guys." Finished the shinobi known as Sakura.

'Wait, he ran away?' Sasuke thought to himself, deciding to voice it later with his ex-teammate.

"So he lied to us?!" A middle-aged man named Toharu spoke up. The rest of the council agreeing with his words.

"Yes, but it was to protect his son. I'm sure anyone here whom is a parent probably would have done the same thing if they were in his position." Pronounced the pink-haired shinobi. Some people couldn't say anything about that last comment. What she said is true. They would do anything to protect their children, even if meant your own life. But someone had to say something.

"But our Hokage still lied to us. And HE-" Natsue stopped her bantering and pointed at the last of the Uchihas with her discheveled index finger.

"Is a traitor! He should be imprisoned for the rest of his natural life!" Declared the vile old woman.

"That's enough Natsue! You will be off the council if you continue this!!!" Ordered a one Hyuuga Hiashi, with many of the council members agreeing to his words. She spoke no more after that.

"Uchiha Sasuke. What you did is unforgivable. Not only betraying your village, you almost killed one of our shinobi back there......" Hiashi trailed off.

"But you did get rid of two nuisanses to our village hidden in the leaves. For that we will only give you house arrest for two months. From then on we will see." Finished The Hyuuga. Sasuke inwardly sighed in relief.

"Guards get six Anbu to take the Uchiha back to the compound." Ordered Toharu.

--

It has been two days since he under house arrest and he was already bored out of his mind. There was nothing to do except mope around or reminisisce memories of when his clan was still alive.

"Ohayo Sasuke!!!" Exclaimed a voice. Sasuke groaned, he was hoping for a certain blonde....not her.

"Sakura." Said the Uchiha.

"Aww come on. Don't be so sad. Naruto's going to visit ya as soon as he drops off Sora at the acedemy." Declared the pink-haired girl. Sasuke's ears perked up, when he heard Naruto.

"Why didn't he come to visit me sooner?" Moped the raven-haired teen.

"Baka! He has to take of a five year old! And not to mention that he is our hokage. Of course he is going to busy!" Pronounced pink-haired girl known as Sakura.

"Oh, why didn't I think that." The Uchiha muttered to himself.

"You know it's weird when one talks to himself, Sasuke." Sakura stated as a matter of factly.

"Hn." Was Sasuke's only reply.

"Great. And now we're back to where we started." Sakura sarcastically noted.

"Hn." The Uchiha said again.

"Fine act like a bastard. Just remember what I said if you ever hurt Naruto again. Ja." Informed the girl as she left the Uchiha compound for her date with Rock Lee. Sasuke's eyes widened a fracture, remembering what Sakura had said..............

_Sasuke had just came back into the Uchiha compound, and he could already feel death upon it. He could tell that no one had occupied this place while he was gone. It seemed that there was a layer of dust on everything, which there was. _

_"Sasuke. Naruto loves you a lot." Sakura spoke up. They were the only two left, for the Anbu had already left, or so it seemed. _

_"I already know that." The Uchiha impassivly stated. Sakura was now fuming by his choice of words, or lack of it. _

_"Don't be a smartass, Uchiha. If I ever hear one bad word about you hurting Naruto.........." The pink-haired girl trailed off. _

_"You'll what?" Interrogated the royally pissed Uchiha. _

_"I'll cut off you dick and feed it to Kakashi's hounds, and don't think that I wouldn't have the guts to do it. Trust me I would do within a heartbeat if allowed to." Declared the girl. Sasuke gulped. Never say that unless you meant it, and by the looks of it, it seems that she means it. _

_"I would never hurt him intentionally." Sasuke replied. _

While Sasuke was off somewhere in his own little world, a knock became very apparent at the front door.

"Sasuke-teme! You open this damn door, this instant!!!" Shouted somebody from outside. Sasuke smirked, his dobe was still as loud as usual. Sasuke opened his red door embedded with the Uchiha symbol on it to see a pissed blonde.

"Dobe." Short, simple, and to the point. Just like everything that comes out of the Uchiha's mouth.

"We've got a lot of things to talk about teme." The blonde-haired Hokage declared.

"Hn. Come in." Ordered the Uchiha, a hint of lust and playfulness in his voice.

--

Me feels like ending it there, so ha! Cuz me is the author and I can do anything I want. Okay except drinking, smoking, drive, go on a killing spree.............okay forget about me saying that I can do anything I want. That was a big, fat lie. Me will update this story very soon, me promises you that, maybe by Wednesday I will have the next chapter up. But only one can hope. I hope to see you peoples really, really, really, soon and I promise I'll won't go on a killing spree. I'll try at least. No, I'm kidding............... or am I? Sleep tight.......mwahahahahahahahaha.


	6. Recoiling Our Love

Hi peoples. Sorry if I haven't been updating anything for a while, but I have been depressed since my Grandpa passed away a while ago. But moping and being emo wasn't working so I decided to do the next best thing; Write SasuNaru action! Yeah! But don't bother me if I sound really depressing and emo as I have already said. I just hope that you peoples will enjoy the very delayed chapter. Also I have been told, well more likely flamed by a person saying I put way too much dialogue and not enough details.............. OH! And let's not forget HIM saying that my author's notes are annoying as hell. SO I am trying to change that with more detail and stuff. But do my autor notes really annoy you guys? If it does I won't write anymore of them.

Disclaimer: What do you think? If your answer is yes I do own it, then...................I'll just let you think that. lol

Kyuubi: **'Kyuubi'**

Talking: "Talking"

Thinking: 'Thinking'

--

This world will never be

What I expected

And if I don't belong

Who would have guessed it

I will not leave alone

Everything that I own

To make you feel like it's not too late

It's never too late

Even if I say

It'll be alright

Still I hear you say

You want to end your life

Now and again we try

To just stay alive

Maybe we'll turn it all around

'Cause it's not too late

It's never too late

-Never Too Late by Three Days Grace. (Great Band. Love them, but not in the whole fangirl, stalker type of way though. lol)

--

A flashback since it has been so long peoples..................

_While Sasuke was off somewhere in his own little world, a knock became very apparent at the front door._

_"Sasuke-teme! You open this damn door, this instant!!!" Shouted somebody from outside. Sasuke smirked, his dobe was still as loud as usual. Sasuke opened his red door embedded with the Uchiha symbol on it to see a pissed blonde._

_"Dobe." Short, simple, and to the point. Just like everything that comes out of the Uchiha's mouth._

_"We've got a lot of things to talk about teme." The blonde-haired Hokage declared._

_"Hn. Come in." Ordered the Uchiha, a hint of lust and playfulness in his voice._

--

"So what did you want to talk about Dobe?" The Uchiha asked as he led Naruto and himself to the living room of the large household. Naruto noticed that Sasuke managed to put some of the time to good use since there was not one layer of dust covering everything anymore. It looked fairly normal..............in a eerie sort of way if you want to put it that way. Sasuke appointed him to the large, obviously black loveseat as he took a seat gracefully into one of the dark, blue lounge chairs by the fireplace.

"I think you know what I want to talk about Sasuke." Naruto retorted; no hint of humor or playfulness in his husky but nonetheless light and somewhat fragile voice. Sasuke took the hint to the seriousness of his usually happy-go-lucky friend/lover.

"So what exactly do you want to know about my ordeal out of Konoha?" Questioned the teenage raven-haired Uchiha. His voice rough and serious. His obsidian eyes flickering many unknown emotions as each and every second passed on by, waiting for one Uzumaki to start the conversation once again.

"What happened when exactly when you were with that snake-bastad for starters?" The Hokage of the village gently interrogated to the Uchiha. Sasuke sighed at Naruto's words, implying that there will be man more questions to come that he will need to answer. Wonderful.

"Let's start at the beginning then." Replied The raven-haired teen.

_"So Sasuke-kun. You finally decided to come. I was finally beginning to wonder if you were going to come at all." Proclaimed a deep voice that belonged to Orochimaru. The snake-like man slowly slithered his way over to the young Uchiha, a lecherous, predetorial smirk on his sickly pale skin, unlike of Sasuke's which had more of a tint to them. Sasuke growled inwardly; alarms ringing in his head to stay away from this man but his ignored them, wanting the power that was to come to him so he could kill his brother and finally avenge his clan. _

_"Hn." Was the only thing that this frightening figure in the Uchiha's eyes could get out of him. If Sasuke showed him that he in fact was frightened for his life then it was it for him. Orochimaru would use it against him to his advantage so that he could finally claim what he wanted. But Sasuke was a step ahead. Once he would learn all he could learn then he would leave the wretched person known as Orochimaru.................if he was human anymore. _

_6 months later.........._

_Sasuke slowly opened the door to his room after an exhausting ten hour training session. He closed the wooden door behind him and locked it before he landed with a 'thud' on his cot like bed. He could feel the fatigue engulfing him but for some apparent reason he wouldn't give in. He felt stronger in these past few months since he had left Konoha but something was missing. Like a part of him vanished the day he betrayed Naruto. He could still see those immense cerulean orbs that showed so many emotions. One was sadness and it irked him to no end knowing that that was all his doing. He still loved the blonde but he had to forget about him. To move onto bigger things. Because this wasn't his life anymore. This was something bigger, much bigger. This was all of the Uchiha's using him as a container to lynch all the wrongdoing that has been done upon them. Naruto had no idea what this felt like. To feel so much pressure on your shoulders that dying would be a haven from this hell. He didn't notice it before but it appeared that he was shedding tears. Sasuke wiped the tears away from his face. He didn't know why but everytime he thought of HIM he would always shed tears. HE was his haven. But now it far from his grasp, never to be found or seen ever again. He cried himself to sleep that night. _

_1 year later............._

_Each and passing day he could feel stronger inside........but also emptier. He was becoming the very thing that he sought out to destroy. He was becoming his brother. He lowly growled to himself. He was thinking too much from all that extra time that Orochimaru has recently been giving him. He needed to keep himself busy before he would see those mezmerizing, almost hypnotizing eyes drifting in his mind once again. There was a knock at his door. Everything that was in his mind, now gone. As if they were never there._

_"Orochimaru-sama wants you in his presence at once." Sneered the white-haired medical ninja known as Kabuto. _

_"Hn." Sasuke gave his all too famous response before following Kabuto._

_4 years later..............._

_Sasuke finally did it. He finally slaughtered his brother. He achieved his goal. But he felt emptier than he had before. He slowly brought up his uncontrollable shaking hands towards him so he could see them better in this limited light. His eyes widened. This was Itachi's blood. This was his brother's blood. The brother that was once his best friend. His hands started to shake even more. The crimson goo slowly seeped between his fingers, only to drip to the pale corpse below. Drip. Drip. Sasuke began to spasm uncontollably. Tears falling down his face as he fell to the floor next to his brother. Everything he had done for this. Leaving his home. Betraying everyone. Killing Kabuto. Killing Orochimaru. For this. To see what was left of his family die as well. But it was his fault this time. This was all his to blame. No one but him. That was when he thought of Naruto. He traded his true happiness for this. Sorrow and loneliness. Great trade. He had to get back to him. He had to get back to his light. His haven from this hell before he was trapped here forever. _

"That sums it up." Sighed the raven, a little haggard from all he talking he had done minutes ago. His examined his blonde contemplating and desiphering each and every word that he had just spoken. Examining it and putting the information away for later usage.

"Now would you care to tell me what happened to you?" The Uchiha asked, intent on knowing exactly what happened when he left the village to leave Naruto alone. Naruto and their unborn child alone.

"Sasuke it's a little too soon for me to tell you. It hurts to talk about it." Replied Naruto unshed tears in his cerulean orbs. Sasuke immediately rushed to his dobe's side and hugged him deeply.

"Shhh. It's okay Naruto. You don't have to tell me now. Whenever you're ready you can, okay?" Asked the raven-haired teen known as Sasuke as he gently kissed Naruto's tan forehead and continued to hug him deeply. Naruto nodded and gently but passionately kissed Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes widened a fracture before he closed them and got into the kiss more. The kiss got more heated as roaming hands frantically started looking for skin to skin contact. Sasuke's hands started reaching down to feel that ass that he has been denied of for so long that it irked him to a point of insanity. Naruto moaned slightly into the kiss but it gave Sasuke a chance to slip his wet muscle into that warmth. He outwardly groaned in pleasure. He slowly pushed Naruto down onto the couch with him laying on top. They did all this without having to break the contact of their crushing lips. Naruto could feel Sasuke's growing pleasure on his thigh as each second passed on. They finally broke apart to gasp for air from the breathtaking kiss. Literally. Once they had caught their breaths Naruto spoke first.

"I didn't know you were that anxious Sasu-chan." Teased the blonde-haired Hokage. Sasuke's immediate reaction was a blush so deep that it was even darker than his favorite fruit. (Tomato.) Naruto giggled at that.

"Well....uh......" Sasuke couldn't even finish complete sentences due to his embarrassment. Naruto started giggling even more.

"OKAA-SAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!!!!!!" Shouted a voice from outside. Both men groaned in disapointment. The two quickly seperated, and in Sasuke's case piling a pillow on top of his erection pertruding from his pants before the loud banging stopped and a five ear old child slammed the front door open of the household before stumbling right into his 'moms' arms, with Sasuke thinking of how the hell did he get into my house.

"Why are you here Okaa-san? And with HIM?!" Retorted the raven-haired child. You could feel the negativity roll off of the five year old. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his new founded son. So he was going to have competition with a brat for Naruto's attention. So be it. But in the end Uchiha Sasuke never loses.

"Well you see Sora-chan. There is something that the both of us need to tell you now............" Said Naruto as he lifted the small child onto his lap.

--

There! This chapter me workd extra hard on for you guys. Is that one part in the chapter considered a lime? I don't think so but do you? But yeah. Sora had to come and spoil the 'fun' his parents were having. Typical, right? Well anyway, I hoped that you peoples enjoyed it and until next chapter.........


	7. Of Dads And Perverts

Hey I'm back peoples. I hoped that you guys had enjoyed the holidays, I know I didn't.. (Damn you Brother!!!!!!) But enough of that, tomorrow President elect Obama will finally become the President of the United States of America. WOOT! That is unless some nuclear bomb is aimes at Washington D.C., then I am screwed. I live within ten minutes of the place. But that is just a far fetched nightmare......., right? Okay while I be my emo, paranoid self you peoples enjoy the new chapter. O_o

Disclaimer: Che, yeah right. The day I own Naruto is the day that Oprah and Dr. Phil get into a fist fight. Hmm.... now that I think about it, it does sound plausible..................

--

_Is it true what they say,_

Are we too blind to find a way?

Fear of the unknown cloud our hearts today.

Come into my world,

See through my eyes.

Try to understand,

Don't want to lose what we have

We've been dreaming

But who can deny,

It's the best way of living

Between the truth and the lies

See who I am,

Break through the surface.

Reach for my hand,

Let's show them that we can

Free our minds and find a way.

The world is in our hands,

This is not the end.

See Who I Am by Within Temptation

--

A Little Recap Shall We Peoples..................

_"OKAA-SAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!!!!!!" Shouted a voice from outside. Both men groaned in disapointment. The two quickly seperated, and in Sasuke's case piling a pillow on top of his erection pertruding from his pants before the loud banging stopped and a five ear old child slammed the front door open of the household before stumbling right into his 'moms' arms, with Sasuke thinking of how the hell did he get into my house._

_"Why are you here Okaa-san? And with HIM?!" Retorted the raven-haired child. You could feel the negativity roll off of the five year old. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his new founded son. So he was going to have competition with a brat for Naruto's attention. So be it. But in the end Uchiha Sasuke never loses._

_"Well you see Sora-chan. There is something that the both of us need to tell you now............" Said Naruto as he lifted the small child onto his lap._

--

"What did you want to tell me Okaa-san?" Inquired Sora-chan before looking up at his 'mother' with giant, innocent, sky blue eyes, curious as to what his 'mom' wanted to tell him.

"I.....uh....." Naruto started but ended up stopping every sentence. Sasuke was getting pretty frustrated with this. It shouldn't take that long to tell the damn kid that he was his dad. But here, the loudest person ever couldn't even finish a complete sentence! You could see his point right?

"Yes, Okaa-san?" Waited a very patient raven-haired child for his mom's response. His enormous eyes that seemed to get more innocent and cute as each second passed by. Naruto gulped, this might be even harder than giving birth. Sora always wanted to know whom his father was and now he was going to give Sora-chan the biggest surprise any child would get. He was going find out about his dad, and the fact that he is now sitting on the couch with them. Naruto looked to the side for the raven-haired teen's reassurance, and sure enough Sasuke was egging him to get this done and over with.

"Well remember the time when you kept pestering me on whom your father was?" Asked Naruto. Sora nodded his chubby face yes, waiting for Naruto to continue.

"Well now it's the perfect time to tell you who he is." Informed Naruto, still not getting to the point. Sasuke became more irritated with this hesitation.

"Really?! Well Okaa-san?! Hurry and tell me who he is!!" Exclaimed an ecstatic five year old boy as he jumped up and down on Naruto's lap waiting for the answer. Naruto took a deep breath before saying anymore.

"Well......it.......is uh...... kinda hard to.......explain." Said Naruto still not finding the right words to tell his enthusiastic son. Okay this was getting rediculous like a polar bear in a tutu. (1)

"Dobe." Muttered Sasuke, but made it loud and clear enough for his blonde to hear. Naruto's face flared up at the rude comment made in front of his son.

"Don't be mean teme!" Retorted Naruto; he was so loud that Sora probably couldn't hear anything for the next minute, which was a good thing considering that an arguement between the couple was about to ensue.

"Dobe, just get it over with. It doesn't take this damn long to tell the kid that I'm his father!" Shouted Sasuke quite loudly. This also just happened to be the time when the ringing was gone from a certain child's ears.

"You're my dad?" Asked Sora as he looked curiously at a certain eighteen- year old Uchiha.

"Hn." Replied the Uchiha, but if you looked close enough you could see a small smirk-like smile grace his sculpted features. His obsidian eyes showing a new kindness in them. Naruto humphed. He wanted it to be dramatic, but no. The teme had to go and just tell Sora. Hasn't anybody ever heard of dramatic pauses and crap. Hmm.....guess not.

"Meanie." Mumbled Naruto before pouting rather cutely to Sasuke's eyes. Sora then had a tremendous grin on his face before he made another move.

"YAY!!!!!!!!" Exclaimed the small child on the top of his small lungs before glomping his newfounded father. It would have been a perfect family moment. If there wasn't one, tiny, little 'problem'.

"Uh. Otou-san, if I can call you that. Something is poking me. (2)" Noted the small child as he stood up a little from the older Uchiha's lap and looked for anything that might have poked him. Sasuke's face soon flared up like a wildfire. Oh boy, I would pay money to see his embarrassed self- okay sorre guys. I was getting off of topic. But Sasuke froze, his eyes widening to the point that it hurt, and Naruto. He still had a 'problem' from the 'fun' that he and Naruto just had earlier on in the day. That was a different story. His large cerulean eyes showing both embarrasment and anger.

"Pervert!!!!! Keep those things to yourself!!!!" Screeched Naruto before smacking the poor horny Uchiha and hit the wall. Naruto managed to grab his son before giving that blow to his boyfriend.

"You weren't complaining a while ago, dobe!!" Sasuke stated as a matter of factly while rubbing his abused cheek, completely ignoring the fact that Sora was right there, and watching this in entertainment.

"TEME! Don't say that in front of Sora-chan!!!!! It's bad enough that Kakashi taints him with those lecherous books everytime that he and Iruka-sensei babysit him!" Naruto informed rather loudly to the raven-haired teen even though he was only a mere four, maybe five feet away from him.

"But Kakashi-jiji let's me watch this thing called porn all the time. There's yelling and screaming in it." Commented Sora, wanting to be in the conversation as well. Both Sasuke and Naruto looked at the small raven-haired child weirdly before cursing their former white-haired, perverted, teacher.

"Oh and what else does he let you do, Sora?!" Naruto interrogated his son in a very mother hen like fashion. Sasuke was too busy of conjuring up ways on how to kill a certain former teacher.

"Well he showed me his collection of yaoi douijnshi, some magazines he stashed in his closet, Oh and his favorite. His films of him and Iruka-jiji. But he wouldn't show me the last ones." Said Sora before he pouted for not being able to see on what was in those tapes.

"Oh really?" Naruto asked as politely as he could without trying to blow up on his child. After all it wasn't his fault, it was all Kakashi's. Naruto smirked at the newfound information. All he to do was tell Iruak-sensei where that crap was and Iruak would gladly dispose of the junk. Seeing Kakashi weep, no cry would be all the revenge he need. Well besides sleeping on the couch. But knowing Iruka, he would probably do that without Naruto even asking. He didn't even notice that he had begun to laugh menacingly out loud. Sasuke sweat dropped, knowing full well on what Naruto was planning hile Sora was frightened, thinking that something was wrong with his 'mom'.

"Dobe. You're scaring the child." Sasuke articulated before going to the bathroom to see how bad the damage was that Naruto decided to do on his perfect face. The rest went normally as they should that day, well besides Kakashi having a funeral for his porn.

--

(1) Sorry, couldn't think of a good simile at that exact moment folks.

(2) Remember I left something at the ending of the last chapter. Well I was planning that. lolz

Well I had hoped that you peoples had enjoyed the new chapter. I know this chapter isn't serious like some of the others but I need to laugh a bit today, my hamster died. -Sniff, Sniff.-


	8. Lies

Hi peoples. Sorry that it has been a few weeks since I last updated this story, but I have been busy with midterms and essays. Yay. Everyone loves writing essays on Tom Sawyer and Little Women. Okay, not really. Not unless your one of those weirdos that actually likes homework and UGH...........essays. I don't know why but writing that type of crap just gets on my last damn nerves. Sorry for the last sentence there. I won't blab any longer, so here is the brand new chappie peoples! I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own Naruto. If I did I would be so rich that I could finally afford that evil flying monkey that I always wanted.

--

We're here where the daylight begins

The fog on the streetlight slowly thins

Water on water's the way

The safety of shoreline fading away

Sail your sea

Meet your storm

All I want is to be your harbor

The light in me

Will guide you home

All I want is to be your harbor

Harbor by Vienna Teng (My favoritest song by her. She has such a soothing voice. ^_^)

--

Previously...................

_Oh really?" Naruto asked as politely as he could without trying to blow up on his child. After all it wasn't his fault, it was all Kakashi's. Naruto smirked at the newfound information. All he to do was tell Iruak-sensei where that crap was and Iruak would gladly dispose of the junk. Seeing Kakashi weep, no cry would be all the revenge he need. Well besides sleeping on the couch. But knowing Iruka, he would probably do that without Naruto even asking. He didn't even notice that he had begun to laugh menacingly out loud. Sasuke sweat dropped, knowing full well on what Naruto was planning hile Sora was frightened, thinking that something was wrong with his 'mom'._

_"Dobe. You're scaring the child." Sasuke articulated before going to the bathroom to see how bad the damage was that Naruto decided to do on his perfect face. The rest went normally as they should that day, well besides Kakashi having a funeral for his porn._

--

"Aww. Come on Sasuke. I said I was sorry a billion times already." Whined the fair-haired Hokage as he gently tried to help with Sasuke's bruised nose. It was okay, well before Sora decided to say that he looked like a broody clown.

"Hn." Was the only thing that managed to come out of the pale man's lips before a pained groan escaped his mouth. Naruto giggled at this before an evil glare was sent his way.

"You just giggled." Noted the young Uchiha a smirk forming on his handsome face as his blonde slowly began to shade a deep red.

"Shut up! I did not giggle. I laughed." Retorted the blonde-haired boy, his cerulean eyes flaring and glaring furiously at the raven-haired Uchiha whom refused to remove that smug smirk on his face.

"Sure dobe. Whatever you say." Sasuke stated as a matter of factly while trying to hold back his snickering. Unfortunantly Naruto managed to hear the small snicker.

"Well at least I am not obsessing about my damn face." Naruto stammered while trying to keep his voice down so he wouldn't wake his son up who was currently at the moment taking a nap on the couch in the living room.

"Well I wouldn't have to worry about my face if a certain blonde-haired dobe didn't hit me so damn hard in the face." Retorted the raven-haired teenager known as Sasuke as he frowned at the said dobe.

"Well it was your own damn fault." Said Naruto while crossing his frail-like arms over his chest.

"Well, as I recall it was technically your fault considering you were sitting oh so comfortably on my lap." Replied the young raven-haired Uchiha, a sadistic gleam now showing in his obsidian eyes. At hearing those words Naruto's face heated even more. Apparently this had been happening a lot since the pervert (A.K.A. Uchiha Sasuke) came back to Konoha.

"But that wasn't my fault. After all you were the one that had a tight grasp on my waist." Naruto proclaimed unhappily before pouting his pink, plump lips in annoyance.

"Hn. It's just been a while since I had a chance to grope your tight, fat ass." The Uchiha noted aloud for everyone in the room to hear; which only had two occupants at the moment.

"Well I'll leave you to your lewd thoughts. I have to go back to my office and fill out some paperwork..........again." Exasperated Naruto before turning to the door. Just as he was about to leave he shouted,

"Oh and take care of Sora-chan for me!" Shouted Naruto not waiting for Sasuke's reply on the matter as he exited the mansion within a matter of seconds. The raven-haired Uchiha sighed as he gazed at his sleeping son sprawled on the bed. He let a barely noticable smile spread across his features briefly before returning to his study; looking through old scrolls and whatnot.

--

"What do you mean we can't trust the Uchiha?" Naruto hollered as he slammed his fists onto the wooden desk in defiance. The Anbu around him winced at the loudness of the noises and rants that came from their Hokage while trying not to show any sign of fear from their postures.

"Look. We let the traitor back in the village and gave him back all of his family belongings, but we do have to keep a watchful eye on him as long as he remains here." Explained a smug Natsue as she gave a look of authority to the young fair-haired hokage.

"What?! We agreed on giving him a few months of house arrest and then he would be off the hook!" Shouted the blonde-haired boy in pure rage and anger. (1)

"That's what we said so you and the pink-haired brat would get riled up. We are looking for the best interests of not only us, but the citizens of Konoha as well Ho-ka-ge." Snorted the elderly woman as she and two other council members stood behind the short brown-haired woman.

"Why the hell would you do that behind my back you old bitch?! I am the Hokage!!" Declared Naruto as he slowly inched closer to the menacing woman before him.

"Because of this. You show your emotions way more than a Hokage such as yourself should shows! You cloud whatever judgement you have whenever you act like this, which is quite often I might add. This is the very reason why we have to take over. You act upon emotion when you are supposed to use logic." Retorted Natsue, her screeching voice so loud and shrilled that it even made the Anbu outwardly wince at the intensity of the noise.

"So what makes you better for the job?! Huh!?! Answer me!" Ordered the blonde-haired male as he continued to glare at the devil herself.

"I have been loyal to this village for many years, before you or your spawn were even born! I can be trusted, but you I don't know. You say that you're loyal to Konoha but if the Uchiha were to ask you to betray this village, would you just so can make yourself and your son happy while the rest of us are being slaughtered by that Uchiha, no thing!" Natsue proclaimed, a glint in her brown eyes warning the blonde about something in the near future.

"I think that you might have taken it too far Natsue..." Said one of the council members as everyone noticed the dark aura beganing to form around the blonde-haired teen known as their Hokage.

"I know what I said. We have to watch him. Especially when another shinobi war right around the corner. We can't take any chances with scum like him!" Natsue stated as a matter of factly.

"Don't you ever talk about my family again. Leave. NOW!!!" Shouted an enraged Naruto as he pointed the three to the door, and after one of the Anbu swiftly shut the door behind them. The people that were left could tell that the rage was bubbling inside the petite figure as each second passed until he let it all put by throwing the chair out the window.(2) Glass broken into a thousand pieces as it shattered and fell to the floor.

"I can't stand that bitch!!!" Roared Naruto as he finally released his tightened fist and began to relax.

"Um.......Hokage-sama. Maybe you should goo back homoe and relax. Your stressed and tired." Suggested one of the Anbu by the door Naruto nodded his head and left to go pick up his son, Sora-chan.

--

(1) I know those words both mean the same thing so don't bug me about it.

(2) Ah.........tradition. Nice to keep it up with the next generation. lolz

Well I hoped that you liked this chapter and stuff. Aah.......it's the weekend. Best time of the entire freakin' week. Sorry to all of you whom actually like school and crap, but I just can't stand sitting on my ass and listening to teachers talk for eight hours. Well, again I hoped that you enjoyed this new chappie and can't wait to update soon! BYEZ!!!!!!!!


	9. Something In The Mist

Sorry that it has been so long peoples. I just had to get the school stuff and crap out of the way before I can relax and enjoy my daily doses of SasuNaru yaoi. But I have a question for somebody if they decide to actually answer it. Panera Bread; the restaraunt is Italian isn't it? Because my FRENCH class is going there Tuesday for lunch which kind of confused me. And what confused me even more was that when I was at the high school for our grade to get a tour around the high school there was a bomb threat............again. This is like the third time this month and I am 100% not lying about this. It would be great if they blow up the school during the summer and we won't have to go to high school next year, but sadly someone is probably just using a cell phone they found somewhere and calling the school or something. O_O Aah well...........LET"S GET TO THE NEW CHAPPIE ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WOOOOOOOOOOOT!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto whatsoever. But _anything _is possible if you just believe.............stupid Spongebob!!! GET OUTTA MEI HEAD!!!!!!!!!!

~Unbeta'd. Looking for someone to beta'd my stories. O_O

--

Despite the lies that you're making

Your love is mine for the taking

My love is just waiting

To turn your tears to roses

Despite the lies that you're making

Your love is mine for the taking

My love is just waiting

To turn your tears to roses

I will be the one that's gonna hold you

I will be the one that you run to

My love is a burning, consuming fire

~Whispers in the dark by Skillet

--

Previously......

_"I can't stand that bitch!!!" Roared Naruto as he finally released his tightened fist and began to relax._

_"Um.......Hokage-sama. Maybe you should go back home and relax. Your stressed and tired." Suggested one of the Anbu by the door Naruto nodded his head and left to go pick up his son, Sora-chan from Sasuke's._

--

"So how's the house arrest doin' for ya teme?" Inquired the golden-haired teen known as Naruto as he gracefully walked into the main home of the Uchiha estate after Sasuke had welcomed him in along with his son, Sora.

"Hn." The raven-haired Uchiha contently replied as he followed the blonde and his son into his quite clean living room. Everything was spotless. The place did not even have a speck of dust once where there were probably feet of it. The royal blue sofas were neatly surrounding a grande fireplace and the sun invaded from the barely open windows to give the place some light.

"Well. I've noticed that you have had time to clean up this place. So that's how the great Uchiha spends his time. I'll pay ya if you clean my house after the house arrest that is." Naruto happily suggested even though he noticed the slight twitch in the Uchiha's left eye.

"It's true through. Okaa-san can't clean shit." Sora added which brought the attention one Rokudaime.

"Who taught you that word Sora-chan?" Naruto questioned his son as sweetly as possible while planning the demise of the one guilty. Sasuke felt this evil aura around his blonde so he took a few steps away from him. Sasuke considered Naruto his and always have, but now the blonde has a hickey the size of an elephant on his neck that was exposed through the white colored cloth that was around his tan neck.

"Kiba-sensei(1) taught me. And he taught me all sorts of other stuff too. He also said something that Kaka-jiji told me as well." Informed the small, raven-haired child while looking up innocently at his fuming mom.

"Like what?" The raven-haired Uchiha ordered from his son, but Sora merely smiled and continued with his story.

"He told me what you and 'okaa-san' did before I was born. He also told me that 'okaa-san' likes to scream a lot during it that, and that the entire village heard you two. I didn't understand any of it though. Did you hurt 'okaa-san'? Because I can never forgive you if you did." Sora said, trying to sound threatening in the last part of his speech. Naruto tried his hardest to get over the blush that was threatening to take over his face while Sasuke had a nice pink tint to his usually pale, ivory skin.

"I didn't hurt your 'okaa-san'. Your mother is just a masochist." Sasuke stated as a matter of factly not bothering to answer his son's question of what was a masochist. It was a good thing that Naruto didn't hear that.

"And when was this?!" Naruto asked after recollecting his thoughts, and trying his hardest to himself from going over to the damn mutt's house and neutering him slowly and painfully.

"During recess Kiba-sensei set me aside and talked to me for a bit." Sora delightfully said not knowing that this might be the death of Kiba. Literally.

"Well don't worry. Kiba-sensei will get what's coming to him. Why won't you go play outside or something while I talk you teme. okay?" Naruto said with Sora eagerly nodding his and running out the door to play and whatnot in the now lush garden behind the Uchiha estate.

"Ugh. Everyone's a pervert a now." Sighed the blonde-haired Rokudaime before falling onto a couch lazily. Sasuke sat down on the same couch as Naruto, a few inches away from the blonde-haired boy's head.

"Hn. Do I fit into that category as well dobe?" Sasuke questioned jokingly while chuckling slightly for Uchiha's apperantly do not laugh for some apparent reason.

"Of course teme! I mean after what happened two weeks ago, I would say so! Sora kept bugging me about that. I had to tell him that you keep a kunai in your pants." Naruto huffed before pouting his plump, pink rose buds.

"Isn't that what it is though dobe?" Inquired an amused Uchiha with that superior smirk on his smug face.........as usual.

"Pervert................." Muttered the blonde-haired teen as his head now lay in the Uchiha's lap. As Naruto began to fall asleep he subconsiously nuzzled in the groin area of the one known as Uchiha Sasuke and it began to stir something awake. Sasuke instantly froze at this and tried to force his erection down but it acted as if it had a mind of its own.(2)

"Sasuke what's that?" The blonde-haired boy known as naruto mumbled while trying to go back to sleep but the damn thing was as hard as a rock.

"Hn. Nothing just go back to sleep dobe." The raven-haired replied rather quickly but Naruto didn't notice anything but the damn thing refused to let him sleep. Narto did not know what it was exactly until the secretions from it began to stain and wet the front of Sasuke's loose beige shorts. (3) Naruto immediately widened his eyes and brought his head up to examine the rather lewd scene.

Sasuke's eyes were half lidded and he was panting heavily. There was a massive wet stain in the groin area and Sasuke's little friend was protruding, making a tent.

'Yup. Everyone here's a pervert.' Were the thoughts of the blonde-haired Rokudaime.

"You look like you need a _little_ help Sasu-chan. Maybe i can help you relieve it." Naruto suggested seductively as he placed his index finger into his mouth and began slowly sucking on it just to tease the raven-haired teen. Sasuke tried to maintain his moans from escaping his lips but he couldn't help it and let one out. (4) This made Naruto smirk as he slowly crawled over to Sasuke on the couch until he was head to _head_. (5) He pulled down the zipper with his teeth to find his prize.

"I see that you went commando today. Were you expecting something from me?" Naruto chuckled, laughing at the Uchiha's embarrassed face, which was pretty rare to see. Sasuke moaned loudly again as Naruto gently blew air to his fully hardened erection.

"I see that you have grown teme. It's pretty impressing." The blonde added before he licked the tip of the erection earning another moan as a reply. He continued with his ministrations until he figured that Sasuke probably had enough with the teasing so he took as much as he could into his wet cavern known as his mouth. Sasuke howled and for once glad that he lived in a secluded area of Konoha. Naruto bobbed his head up and down while wrapping his tongue around the hot member. He then went back to sucking the tip until he finally earned his prize and swallowed most of it but letting a few drops drip down to his chin. After a few minutes of panting and silence Sasuke was the first to speak.

"Dobe." He panted between breaths while still trying to calm down from his high. Before naruto could call Sasuke by his nickname there was a loud banging at the doors. And then there was shouting. Sasuke slowly zipped up his pants and went to answer the door to find an Anbu member waiting for him.

"What?!" The Uchiha hissed not liking the fact that his time with his blonde had been rudely interrupted.

"We need the Rokudaime." He said right before Naruto came up joining the two.

"What do you need Dragon?" Naruto asked entirely serious, knowing that something horrible probably just happened.

"Natsue took things into her own measures. She kidnapped you son and went missing. We couldn't find her as of right now but we intend to find her. Before she went missing she kept shouting that she should have been the Rokudaime, so we can only say is that this is to get back at you. " Dragon informed to the teen Hokage. Their lives just took a turn or the worse.

--

(1) Kiba-sensei. Yeah he is a teacher now.

(2) Don't they usually. lolz

(3) You know, like the one's he use to wear when he was younger.

(4) When my brother says that he means burping so I was kind of recluctant to type that.

(5) lol. Corny.

Bad Lemon. I know. Well I hoped that you guys enjoyed the new chapter. Bye peoples!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. I Hate You

Sorry peoples that it has been a while. I have been really busy. So I hope that you guys can forgive me. So let's get the new chapter started already.

Disclaimer: No I do not own Naruto. Just the plot of this fanfic.

~Unbeta'd. Looking for someone to beta'd my stories. O_O

--

It's the fear

Fear of the dark

It's growing inside of me,

that one day will come to life

Have to save

To save my beloved,

there is no escape,

because my fate is horror and doom

Hold down your head now,

just let me pass by

Don't feed my fear,

If you don't want it out

By Within Temptation

--

Preview....

_"Natsue took things into her own measures. She kidnapped you son and went missing. We couldn't find her as of right now but we intend to find her. Before she went missing she kept shouting that she should have been the Rokudaime, so we can only say is that this is to get back at you. " Dragon informed to the teen Hokage. Their lives just took a turn or the worse._

--

"Fuck!!!" Hissed the blonde-haired Hokage as his features became more animalistic with each and every second that passed by. How dare she!?! How dare the bitch steal his son right from under him. He was going to fucking kill her!!! But he had to handle his idiotic guards first.

"I thought you were watching him!!!!! Did you do anything to stop her?!? She's just an old woman!!!!" Hollered Naruto with Sasuke equally boiling at this point. The Anbu guard formally known as Dragon took a few steps back in fear. Never had he ever seen the happy-go-lucky Rokudaime so furious in his entire career as a shinobi.

"I w-was! But she casted a genjutsu around us without us realizing it was there. And before we could do anything she was gone along with S-Sora. She was once of the best Kunoichi in the village in her younger years as a genjutsu specialist." Stammered the young man. Naruto glowered.

**"You people are all fucking useless!! I'll get him back myself!!!!!!"** Growled the Rokudaime as fangs slowly started to protrude from his upper lip. His irises; a deep crimson instead of a cerulean color. Then tail entirely made out of chakra quickly developed. Soon the Hokage was gone within the blink of an eye.

"Tell the people back at the headquarters that the hokage's son has been kidnapped, with the Rokudaime following them. Bring back-up!!!. I'm going to pursue the dobe!!!!" Ordered Uchiha as he quickly grabbed his Katana from the coffee table.

"But you're not allowed out of the Uchiha District! You will get an even worse sentence!!! I am supposed to guard you!!" Protested the Anbu captain. The raven-haired teen slowly walked dangerously closer to the fucking idiot before slamming him into the nearest wall, resulting a few old family portraits smashing down to the floor.

"Do as I fucking say!!! You'll be in even worse trouble once they find out that you and the others couldn't even watch one child!!! I'm the least of your problems!!! What do you think will happen when the villagers find out that their Hokage is gone!?! Now Go!!!" Roared Sasuke as he let the guy drop down to the floor. He swiftly snatched his shirt that was on the floor & hurriedly put it on before disapearing.

--

**Naruto's POV**

**'Kit! Get a hold of yourself!! You're not thinking rationally!!! And the more livid you get the more chakra seeps out of my cage!!!'** Protested the legendary bijuu. I simply snarled at her words. All that mattered to me now was that I get my son back!!! Anything else is irrelavant at this moment!!

**'The Uchiha is following you. He's going to be in huge trouble for breaking his house arrest.' **Noted Kyuubi. I ignored her comment completely. If they let him off the hook the first time I would think that they would do that for the second time. Just then I caught Sora's smell that was lingering in the air. I changed directions and moved to my left.

I came into a clearing with the stupid bitch holding a kunai to Sora's throat. I could sense his fear which egged my anger even more. His large cerulean eyes watching in fear towards me. I couldn' tell if it was from my appearance or that it was from the current situation. It didn't matter right now. All I could think of was slaying her.

A feral grin made it across her features. A glint of excitement and malice clearly shown in her eyes as she forced the kunai tighter to Sora's throat. I let a snarl escape my throat as I predatorily made my advances slowly towards them.

--

(The end. No just kidding even though you probably don't think it's funny.)

**Sora's POV**

Man am I glad that I ditched that old hag before she even noticed that I switched myself with a shadow clone. Man is she one fat dumbass.(1) And she was supposed to be one of the best kunoichi in the village before she retired. She's slipping hard. But I guess that's good for me though. I'm only on a low Chuunin level at best.

SO...................... Obviously I am lost somewhere in this god forsaken forest. Maybe it would have been a good idea to keep note of our trail as she dragged me along. Guess it's too late for that though. This was what Kiba-sensei(2) was talking about earlier this week about always being perceptive of your surroundings. But, really, who would take advise from him. Everytime I'm with him he always goes off to peek at Hinata-chan. Really, I'm not as naive as most people think. I know that Kiba-sensei wants to do Hinata-chan. It's so obvious. Eww. Disgusting image popped into my head.

I hear loud, ferocious, snarls coming from about a mile or two from here. Must be one big animal. Maybe a bear or something. Yeah. I'm going to stay away from there. I paused in the middle of a meadow. I threw a kunai at the intruder to my south.

"Hn. Your aim needs work." Noted a strangely familiar voice until my mind suddenly clicked with the owner of this voice.

"Hey, Sasuke-san. How's it going? You know that this crazy, pyscho lady suddenly kidnapped me. They should really train the Anbu better." I exclaimed rather cutely I might add.

"Hn. So you're not calling me Otou-san anymore. Why is that?" Sasuke inquired with a small amount of humour in his deep, gruff voice.

"It's only for Okaa-san. The day I will truthfully call you Otou-san is the day I die. I hate you. You have no idea how much hatred I feel for you for what you did to Okaa-san!!!" I snarled through my breath. He merely chuckled in return. So he apperantly thinks it's funny.

"Figured so. Knowing someone as naive and innocent as that had to be acting. Don't get your hopes up so high urasontakachi. I'm not fond of brats either." He replied with such ease. The fucking bastard. I did not hear what he just called me.

"In fact, I was hoping that the Uchiha line would die with me. But I couldn't tell your 'Okaa-san' that, now could I? I'll do anything to get back in his good graces. Even if I have to deal with you." The older Uchiha finished. I glared at him harder with each second passing by.

"But this conversation will be finished later because your 'Okaa-san' is about rip the old hag to shreads any minute now." Sasuke articulated before continuing on his way towards the area where I heard all the growling and snarling coming from. I reluctantly followed him, hoping that 'Okaa-san' would be okay. I could feel him smirking at me. Only for 'Okaa-san'.

--

(1) Yeah, I kind of like the part where you really get to see the real Sora in this chapter. He's a prick. Just like his father. lol

(2) Kiba helps train Sora every now and then when he's not peeking at Hinata (Poor Hinata), or on missions. '

Well I hoped that you guys liked this chapter and please don't kill me. I felt that this story was going nowhere unless I added something to it. And it's mine. So, basically I can do anything I want to it. lol. I know that this chapter is quite short but the next one will make up for it and I prmoise that it will come a lot quicker than this update. BYEZ!!!!!


End file.
